


There Is Nothing That You Possess Which I Cannot Take Away

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Watch Lover Being Raped, Lex Luthor Captures Clark Kent, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Lex Luthor's obsession with Superman leads him to the discovery that the Kryptonian is dating the hero Nightwing. He manages to capture Nightwing and decides to see what all the fuss is about.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	There Is Nothing That You Possess Which I Cannot Take Away

Honestly, he is a genius.

Lex already knows this, but this time he’s outdone himself.

The great Superman, trapped like a rat in a glass cage. A bulletproof glass cage reinforced with kryptonite, that is. He keeps hitting the walls, trying to get out, but with no powers, there’s very little he can do for the time being.

And that’s all Lex needs. Just the present time.

In front of him, only now stirring from his drug-induced stupor, is the vigilante called Nightwing. Some sort of new hero, like a cross between Superman and Batman of Gotham, all mouthy and bright while he works in the dark.

These kids were getting easier to capture every day.

He’d used the unconscious Nightwing to catch Superman, placing him inside the glass box just waiting to be rescued. And Superman had fallen for it like a super-chump.

Lex lolls Nightwing’s head back and forth, his fingers digging into the hard line of his jaw. Of course, it’s only humanly strong, not the alien squareness of Superman’s. What on Earth does Superman see in this human? He’s attractive, sure, but there’s nothing special about him. He has no powers. No magic. Nothing.

He’s just like Lex. But foolish, of course.

“Kal….”

Lex arches an eyebrow as the boy mumbles in his sleep. He’s fighting the drugs admirably. On anyone else, the drugs would have lasted hours. It’s only been about one. Lex has left Nightwing’s mask on, because, honestly, he doesn’t care about who he is. Lex has the one he wants. Nightwing is just a means to an end.

“Is he so precious to you, Superman?” Lex asks, watching Superman as one hand travels down Nightwing’s naked body.

Superman presses his hands to the glass, glaring at Lex. If he had his powers still, Lex knows he’d be shooting those heat beams at him. But there’s nothing he can to do Lex now. Once more, Lex has all the power.

Nightwing’s body jerks up to meet the hand stroking it. Lex turns his attention back to him. He’s seen Nightwing’s ass, clothed and nude. Sure, it’s nice, but, frankly, he still doesn’t see how it’s enough to sway Superman. It is enough to make his cock stir at the thought of being buried inside it, though. This is all to hurt Superman--Lex would never debase himself in this way if it wasn’t--but, really, it’s not going to be exactly punishment for him to do this. He hasn’t had sex in a while, and he certainly could do worse than the cape community’s very own bicycle.

Superman starts pounding on the glass. It must be hurting him, being so close to the kryptonite inside it, but that’s the Boy Scout, always more worried about others than himself. The rhythm of his banging echoes through the room as Lex lubes up his cock. He rolls Nightwing over, moving him to face Superman. Lex wants Nightwing to see Superman watching him, to understand that his great Man of Steel is completely powerless to help him. Lex opens up Nightwing just enough to fit his cock in without pain for himself, then shoves his cock inside him.

That wakes Nightwing up.

He cries out, his head swiveling from side to side as his hips buck. Nightwing only succeeds in fucking himself on Lex. Finally, Nightwing’s gaze falls on the glass cage and Superman within it.

“Kal,” he sobs.

Lex pounds into him, making Nightwing groan and push back against him. 

“You really are a slut, aren’t you?” Lex taunts.

Nightwing bows his head. He’s stopped struggling, which is making this much easier for Lex, but it’s not quite as fun. He expected much more of a fight. He yanks Nightwing’s hips back, fucking into his pliant body as hard as he can.

“Nightwing,” Superman says.

They both look up. Superman is standing still, one hand on the glass, looking Nightwing in the eyes. Nightwing reaches out as though, despite of their distance, he can touch him.

Lex doesn’t like this one bit.

He reaches down and slaps Nightwing’s cock, and he lets out a satisfying yelp. Nightwing’s hard to the point he’s leaking, and Lex can tell by the full-body blush that comes over him, that it’s adding to his humiliation. Lex picks up his pace, distracting Nightwing from whatever strange communication he’s trying to have with Superman. Soon, Nightwing’s panting and moaning, and Lex squeezes his balls until Nightwing comes with a pained cry.

The tight heat around his cock pushes Lex over the edge. He comes with a grunt, spilling himself into Nightwing. He stays inside Nightwing until his cock softens, making sure Nightwing feels every inch of it. He leaves Nightwing on the table and cleans himself up.

Lex looks once more at Superman. Superman glares daggers at him.

Lex smirks and leaves them in the dark.


End file.
